firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Little Hatred/@comment-39883469-20191003080718
The book does remind me of the Force Awakens a little with Stour being Kylo Ren... It's much better though. So far I'm not convinced that it can beat the First Law, but we've only got the first book from the new trilogy... so will have to read them all to perhaps change my mind. Orso is definitely my favourite character, his sense of humour and self-awareness are just amazing. I'm really curious about his char development. Vick is my second favourite character... I like 'em subtle, yet strong and silent types. She also feels like the only woman who didn't blame every male of the world for her troubles—unlike many other women in this book who couldn't stop complaining about how oppressed they are by men. P.s: this is coming from a female reader. Savine starts as a character I disliked greatly... and ends up as a character whom I still dislike, though less. It's not that she's written badly, far from it—I just can't seem to like her as a person and I have a feeling the book wants me to? Sort of? Either way, her char development is somewhat satisfying, but perhaps a bit too unexplored and abrupt. I'd like to see more of her struggle as an ordinary woman in the poor house... rather than read her thoughts of it in a few short lines. Rikke is adorable, I'd love to see her Long Eye abilities explored more in the future, though I enjoyed her chapters more because of the characters she hangs out with. Caul Shivers, you grizzly, sexy beast. Leo was a little... too... boring at first, I'm glad he became less one dimensional as the book progressed; though he still seems like a typical pretty looking warrior with scars that make him look even hotter. I've listened to one of Joe's interviews where he says he's no fan of characters that go to battle and come back handsomely scarred. He either changed his mind or has something else in store for Leo. I hope it's the latter. Clover starts off so simple that the only reason I was looking forward to his chapters were to see what was going up with the Northmen... then he turned out to be awesome and I was looking forward to his chapters to find out what was going on with the Northmen and how was he involved with it himself. Gunnar has to be my least favourite character. He's just too... simple. He's everything I've already 'seen' in this universe. He's this typical Joe Abercrombie's experienced fighter, troubled by all the violence he has done in the past—even though he still inclines towards harming people now and hates how much he enjoys it. Overall... it was a great book and I can't wait for the next one. My prediction is that the next book will focus on the Union and the Northmen uniting against Styria—and Caul Shivers will finally see Monza again! Or probably not. I won't be surprised if Shivers does end up joining the army that marches against Styria to perhaps see Monza again... and ends up... well, not seeing her.